Celos Uchiha
by MitcheLove
Summary: No hay nada peor que un Uchiha enojado, excepto un Uchiha celoso. Después de todo nadie se puede meter con las pertenencias de un Uchiha y menos si este era rotundamente posesivo y celoso. One-shot


Caminaban tranquilamente rumbo a su querida villa, después de todo, en estos tiempos de paz luego de la guerra, entregar un pergamino al kazekage era una de las misiones más emocionantes. Claro cualquier misión es mejor que atrapar a un gato o limpiar retretes.  
Un agudo irrumpió el silencio. Era el estómago del salvador del mundo shinobi, Uzumaki Naruto, reclamando por comida.

- Aw ¿cuanto falta por llegar? - Se quejó el rubio frotándole el estómago - Tengo demasiada hambre dattebayo -

- Hmp... Será porque no desayunaste antes de salir de Suna - Ese era Uchiha Sasuke, ex-vengador y candidato a futuro hokage, claro compitiendo contra nuestro ninja naranja.

- ¡Pero es que me quedé dormido! - Contestando como sí fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Hmp, dobe -

- ¡¿A quién le dices dobe, teme?! -

- Pues no veo a otro más dobe que tu -contestó con burla.

- Na... -

- ¡Mira quien habla! ¡El emo vengador de konoha! -

- Naru... -

- ¿Y eso es un insulto? Vaya, es lo que se esperaría de alguien que es un intento de ninja y se viste de naranja - contraatacó el pelinegro

- Naruto-ku ...-

- ¡No te metas con mi ropa! Soy Uzumaki Naruto, el futuro hokage naranja-

- Naruto-kun yo...-

- Hokage, si claro ¡mis calzones!. Pues serás el hokage más idiota de todos, hasta superarías a Tobirama. - Dijó con una mueca burlona.

- Chicos...-

- ¡Pues sería mejor Hokage que tu! - Se detuvo encarando a Sasuke.

- Em chicos. -

- Si claro... Dobe. - se burlo de nuevo.

- Ooi Chicos. -

- Cállate teme. - Frunció el Rubio el ceño haciendo que el otro aumentara su sonrisa burlona.

- Chicos. -

- D-o-b-e. -

- Oigan. -

- ¡Teme! -

- ¡CÁLLENSE! - La pequeña y dulce Hinata capto la atención de los dos chicos, la cual trataba de obtener al comenzar aquella pequeña disputa. - Par de... Idiotas -

La chica había llegado a su límite al tenerlos a los dos en esos últimos días como compañeros de misión, lo único une hacían era pelear y ella siempre quedaba en medio. La chica frunció el ceño e inflo las mejillas, pero en lugar de lucir enojada, se veía realmente adorable.

- par de... -

- ... Idiotas -

De la impresión hasta parecían gemelos, completando la frase del otro. Se miraron el uno al otro y luego aguantaron las ganas de reír, apretando los labios para no sonreír. Realmente se veía adorable.

La chica dio un suspiro, y luego de sus labios apareció una dulce sonrisa.

- Decía que prepare el almuerzo antes de salir, si quieres te puedo dar un poco, Naruto-kun. - Dijo sacando de su mochila un bento, ofreciéndoselo al chico. Sasuke arqueó una ceja, esto no le gustaba.

- ¡Oh , Hinata-chan eres un ángel! - gritó el shinobi naranja abrazando a la chica, haciendo que botara las cosas que tenía en sus manos. La chica enrojeció como un tomate ante la cercanía y la sorpresa que le había provocado el chico.

- Tsk, ya fue suficiente - dijo el Uchiha jalando a la chica de muñeca alejándola de Naruto.

- Ne, ¿Sasuke esta celoso? - Dijo con malicia el Uzumaki. El pelinegro se maldijo por sonrojarse.

- N-no se a que te refieres - Dijo mirando hacia otro lado ocultando su sonrojo.

- Y ahora tartamudeas - Atacó de nuevo carcajeándose. - y hasta no has soltado su mano -

El Uchiha y la Hyuga se miraron luego giraron la vista a lados contrarios tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, pero el chico no la soltó. De su rostro apareció una mueca maliciosa, así que de la mano que la sujetaba la jaló hacia el, enrollando la otra mano en su cintura.

- Hmp después de todo, eres mía. - dijo el chico provocando que la cara de la chica de tornara más roja que nunca, lo que eventualmente provoco su desmayo.

- Vaya forma de declararte, genio. - Dijo el Rubio con una gotita de sudor en la frente. El Uchiha sonrió con superioridad, tomando en sus brazos a la chica y cargarla como a una princesa.

No hay nada peor que un Uchiha enojado, excepto un Uchiha celoso.

- Si la vuelves a tocar... Te castraré - dijo con voz tétrica, haciendo que el otro chico se pusiera azul.

Después de todo nadie se puede meter con las pertenencias de un Uchiha y menos si este era rotundamente posesivo y celoso.

... FIN ...

* * *

**Gracias por leer y perdonen las faltas de ortografía, tuve que volverlo a editar, si encuentran mas me dicen.**

**Si les gusto escríbanme un review, me haría muy feliz.**


End file.
